The Slumbering Princess
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: The Princess will sleep until their crowning. When she will wake she will find her world has changed…First Narnia fic, please be nice. Chapter One up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mama." Aris said rubbing her head. Her mother looked at her. "I don't feel good."

"Why don't you go lay down in your room." She said putting a hand on Aris' head. "You don't feel warm."

"Okay, I will." Aris walked to her room and sat on her bed. Within seconds she was sleeping.

The next morning her maid came to wake her. "Your majesty." She shook her. "It's much too late in the morning to be sleeping." She still showed no signs of movement. "Wake up." Then the maids face went pale. She ran out of Aris' room.

In a few minutes the King and Queen rushed into her room. The Queen put a quivering hand over her mouth. "The prophecy has begun. Narnia's reign to the throne is ending."

Aris' parents took care of her sleeping body until the day they laid on their deathbeds. Their last wish was for their daughter was to be taken care of. That was not fulfilled until Aslan took her. She disappeared with Aslan until he came back to Narnia to defeat the White Witch.

A/N: What do you think? Does it suck or is the story line copied. I think I only have one part from Sleeping Beauty and that's just the sleeping part. If I am copying someone else's story I'll stop posting. Btw, I'm sorry the prologue is so short.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Note**: I would first like to thank all of my reviewers; I didn't know everyone would like it! Temper, thank you for the corrections in my punctuation.

* * *

Aris' eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times and looked around the room; it was unfamiliar and cold. She rose from the bed and immediately saw a mirror. She put a hand to her face and felt something creep into her mind. _I don't feel sick anymore, _she thought. _Mom and Dad… _

Aris shakily pulled herself out of the bed and walked out the room. After searching about every room, all of which were empty, she saw a light at the end of the long hallway. The silhouette of a lion stood within the bright light. Aris froze in her steps.

"Princess Aris, you're awake." The voice seemed to have come from the shadow of the lion.

Aris hesitated before asking, "Where are my parents?" She was afraid of the answer.

"My deepest sympathies but, they passed on over a hundred years ago."

Aris was shocked. Her mouth fell open slightly. "The prophecy? I've slept over a hundred years and haven't changed at all?" Aris held in her tears. She wasn't there for them in their last breaths. The she recognized the lion; it was Aslan, creator of Narnia. She straightened her posture like she was taught to do in such situations. "Could I please make myself more presentable before I meet the Kings and Queens Aslan?"

"Of course."

Aris walked back to the room she had been sleeping in. She crossed the cold floors and opened an ornate wooden wardrobe; many dresses were inside it, and she picked out a simple red gown and changed into it. She stared into the mirror. Her long ebony hair was pulled in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. She looked presentable, but still tired—like she had been sleeping for one hundred years.

Aris walked back into the hallway, somber. "I'm…ready," she said slowly, looking to the floor.

"Follow me," Aslan said. He turned away from her and walked into the light.

Aris walked down the hallway after him, silent as could be. When she walked into the light, she found herself in a grand room. She and Aslan weren't alone, however; she seemed to have stepped right into some sort of grand hall, and everyone was looking at her and Aslan curiously.

She looked downcast as everyone gazed at her. Aris was shy and didn't care for everyone looking at her; she bit her bottom lip nervously. So much had happened while she was in her deep slumber.

"Take my mane," Aslan said, breaking her thoughts and noticing her uneasiness.

Aris held her hand out and touched his mane gently. She let him guide her to the new rulers of Narnia. "Sons and Daughters of Adam," Aslan said, his voice deep. The Sons and Daughters all turned and looked at him, respect shining on their features. Each bowed to the Great Lion.

Aris stepped away from him and bowed deeply. "I am Aris, Former Princess of Narnia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aris," the youngest queen said kindly. She was friendly and golden-haired. "I am Lucy, a Queen of Narnia."

Lucy elbowed the eldest sibling, who was standing next to her. He was tall and blond like his little sister, and gave Aris a warm, if small, smile "A pleasure to meet you as well," he sputtered out after Lucy elbowed him again. "I am High King Peter of Narnia." He quickly turned to his other siblings—a raven-haired girl he introduced as Queen Susan, and a youthful boy he called King Edmund. Each smiled at Aris.

Aris returned the smiles, though weakly, and then turned back to Aslan. "Thank you, Aslan." She hesitated before quietly asking, "Could you take me back to…my old kingdom, Aslan?"

Aslan's looked sad. "I'm afraid I cannot, child." He shook his mane. "However, I will have someone here take you."

"I'm staying here?" she asked. "Why not my old castle?"

"This is the grand Cair Paravel, the castle for the rulers of Narnia," Aslan stated, looking directly at Aris. "A hundred years have passed, Aris; ancient places from ancient times have grown thick with vines and trees."

Aris could think of nothing to say as she felt a great weight drop in her stomach. "No one took care of it…" she murmured to herself, more than to Aslan. "Thank you for telling me," she said as kindly as she could without her voice breaking. She walked out of the throne room, miserable and confused. Cair Paravel was too cheerful for her; at least, the hall was. She took to roaming the halls until she found a large library and entered it. She sat in one of the large arm chairs and felt her thoughts completely overwhelm her mind. She was only fifteen, and she had already lost everything because of that stupid prophecy. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she refused to let them, and kept wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

Finally, Aris stood up, walked over to the large window and peered outside. A beautiful beach was just outside. Then she noticed Aslan walking along the shoreline. _Is he leaving? He can't leave! __But Aslan does as he pleases…_

Aris sighed and collapsed back into her armchair. _What in Narnia has become of me? _

**

* * *

Note: I wasn't really sure if there was another Prince/ Princess person in Narnia before the Pevensies. If there weren't I just kind of threw them in there, hope you don't mind.**

Okay another thing, I really, really tried on this chapter. I hope you like it and I would appreciate getting no flames. You could always tell me some constructive criticism. That's helpful to me. Another thing, I'm really, really sorry that it took a while to update I've been running constantly and finally had some free time. Oh yes, I would also like to thank Jillie my beta-reader. I really appreciate it!


End file.
